Heartbeat
by xxEmeraldButterflyxx
Summary: Bad Kitty Ikuto... What will he do next? Two one-shots! x  1. Ikuto's Biology Project- with Amu's help... xx  2. A Love Truth or Dare! What will come out? xx
1. Chapter 1

**Heya xx Here it is! hope you like it xx Thanks for the reviews guys xx appreciate it it's so cool to read what people think about my writing This one's for Julia, who helped me think of the idea in our funny Biology lesson! xxx**

**MAINLY AMUTO INCLUDING SOME MIRU ENJOY!**

**Ikuto: Loovvee you Amu …**

**Amu: S-Shut up perverted cat!**

**(Start bickering)**

**Ran: xxEmeraldButterflyxx doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Heartbeat**

"Class, don't forget your homework!" The Biology teacher told the middle school class. Ikuto was gazing out the window, not paying much attention to anything around him. After all, he was thinking of Amu. He couldn't help but smirking.

"Ikuto-kun!" The teacher called.

"Yes, Amu?" He said, slightly dreamily.

"Amu?" His friend leaned over, shaking him. "Who's Amu, Ikuto-kun?"

"Huh?" Ikuto shook his head slightly. "Oh… Nobody important." He lied. His friend didn't seem to believe him at all, but he didn't push it.

"Oh yeah, you've got to see the teacher about the homework." He told him, laughing still. Ikuto nodded and went to the teacher's desk.

"Ah, Ikuto-kun. You know what the homework is, right?" He asked Ikuto. Ikuto shook his head.

"Experiment the heartbeat of a friend when in a certain circumstance. Like embarrassed or after exercising." The teacher collected his papers. Ikuto smirked.

Amu sat on her bed and sighed.

"Hey, Miki. Why is Yoru here?" Amu asked.

"I wanted to be with Miki-nya." Yoru laughed and leaned against Miki. Miki blushed a deep pink.

Yoru had been over Amu's house a lot more now, and she felt it was because of Miki. They were getting closer for sure.

Amu sighed again and went out on to her balcony to get some cool air.

"Amu." Ikuto said as he dropped down in front of her. Amu screamed but Ikuto covered her mouth with his hand.

"That excited, Amu?" He teased.

"S-Shut up, perverted cosplay cat!" She stuttered. Ikuto laughed.

"So Amu... What would you say if I asked you to help me with my homework?" He smirked.

"W-What? What homework?" Amu murmured.

"Biology…" Ikuto smirked again.

"This sounds somehow perverted…" She muttered to herself, rubbing her head in frustration. "But you help me so… Fine I guess." Amu smiled up at him. He smirked the smirk he seemed only to have for Amu.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Amu whispered to herself. "A bad feeling indeed…"

Amu was right, of course. Ikuto held his hand to her neck gently and pressed down lightly, finding her pulse. Amu blushed and she knew he could feel her heart speed up the moment her touched her.

Ikuto just smirked.

"W-What's your circumstance?" Amu asked, stuttering still. Ikuto leaned in close.

"Embarrassment." He whispered in her ear and nipped it. Amu blushed a dark pink and her heart sped up more. She wished he couldn't feel it right now.

"Pervert…" She muttered but Ikuto's ears picked it up.

"You seem to forget the time when I was asleep and you stared and stroked my hair." Ikuto teased and Amu's heart leapt.

"I didn't stare that time!" She said confidently. But Ikuto always had something to come back with.

"That time? So, Amu stares at my sleeping face other times then?" Ikuto smirked. Amu was rendered speechless. He came up close, so close their noses were touching and their lips a few centimeters apart.

"I don't mind, Amu. You can look at every part of my face if you want…" Amu eyes widened and her heart felt like a jackhammer.

"Or my bo-"

"Stop right there!" Amu told him and looked away, but his hand was still on her neck. She put her hand up to her cheek, feeling the red-hot heat of her skin.

"Are you okay?" Ikuto asked, slightly worried if he'd gone overboard. Amu sighed.

"Y-Yeah. But I was pretty sure if you continued, my heart would have stopped." Amu told him honestly, which surprised Ikuto. His eyes widened as she continued.

"This only happens with Ikuto… Nobody else. You're the only one who-" She looked up at Ikuto with watery eyes. "Makes me so messed up." Ikuto felt himself blush. He pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry Amu. It's exactly how I feel." Ikuto smiled. "Now, you should go to bed. It's getting late, little Amu." Amu nodded.

"What about your homework?" She asked, curious.

"I've done it already."

"HUUHHH?" Amu shouted in disbelief. "Why did you come here then?"

"Because Amu is like a ball of string, she's fun to play with and…" He leaned in close.

"She excites me."

Amu pushed him away.

"Perverted cat!" She shouted. "Shoo! Shoo!" Amu said, making shooing motions. Ikuto smirked.

"Come on Yoru, we have to go." Ikuto told Yoru. He turned around and saw Miki sleeping against also sleeping Yoru's chest. Ikuto smiled,

"Maybe we should do the same…" He whispered, edging closer to Amu. Amu blushed but stuck her arm out and pointed to the door.

"Out. Bad kitty." She told him. He smirked widely, he remotely reminded her of The Joker. Ikuto leaned in closer.

Ikuto purred and licked Amu's cheek.

"I'll show you how much of a bad kitty I can be."

**Thanks for reading; do you want Ikuto to be more of a bad kitty? Or sweet? xxx Choose Please Review! **

**Hugs,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	2. Chapter 2 A Love Truth or Dare

**Yo~! How's everyone? Yes, this was supposed to be a one shot, but since you want more, here! Enjoy ;)**

**XxAmutoxX- Thank you xx Appreciate it!**

**Amusfdf- It was, but since you asked… Xx**

**Kags21- Sure! Here!**

**TheLingeringWolf- Hey! Glad you thought it was good! Xx**

**Ffi4ever- Meow! Thank you xx**

**Sweetheart5000- Thanks! Xx**

**Sanjana t. black- Thank yooooouuuu!**

**XxNekoHentaixX- I totally agree with your pen name! xx**

****

**A Love Truth or Dare**

Amu layed her head on her desk, waiting for the bell to ring. But just before it did, she fell asleep, and didn't wake up when it did.

Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai and Utau sat around the sleeping Amu. The classroom became empty, besides them. When Amu finally woke up, they all came close up and shouted,

"BOO!" Amu screamed and nearly fell backwards. Everyone laughed. Amu glared.

"Hey!" She complained, and looked around.

"Why are we all still here?" Amu asked, looking at all of them.

"I believe for Truth or Dare." A silky voice came from behind her. Two arms snaked their way around her, and a head leaned on her shoulder.

"Ikuto! You came!" Utau smiled at her older brother.

"I want to play, if Amu is playing." Ikuto whispered the last part in Amu's ear. She shivered and waved him away. Ikuto leaned back, got a chair and sat close to Amu. Very close. Utau brought out a glass bottle and spun it on the small desk. It landed on Utau. Utau spun it, and it landed on Amu.

"Amu, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Amu said adventurously.

"Kiss Ikuto on the lips." She giggled and Amu blushed. Ikuto smirked, as she turned towards him. She shut her eyes and leaned forward. When she felt Ikuto's lips against her own, it somehow felt natural. She pulled away, blushing madly. Ikuto smirked, but looked slightly out of it himself.

Amu spun the bottle and it landed on Rima.

"Rima, truth or dare?" She asked.

"I'm not embarrassed about anything. Dare."

"Rima, lick Nagi in three different places." Amu said, and Rima blushed bright pink at Nagi. She reluctantly leaned forward and licked his neck. She pulled a sour expression and licked his cheek. Finally, she licked his hand. Rima sighed in relief, though Nagi seemed pleased. Rima spun the bottle, and it landed on Ikuto.

"Ikuto, truth or dare?" Rima asked, looking bored.

"I'm going to say truth this time." He said. Rima smiled.

"Do you plan to marry Amu?" She asked, deviously.

"I do." Ikuto smirked, and then laughed at Amu's expression. Ikuto spun the bottle and it landed on Utau.

"Utau?" He asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever thought about Kukai in a romantic way?" He asked, smirking. Utau flushed pink and she blinked, before putting her head down.

"I have." She admitted, and quickly spun the bottle. Utau glared at Ikuto, who just smirked. Kukai looked surprised, but happy.

The bottle landed on Kukai.

"Kukai?" Utau asked.

"Truth."

"Do you love me?" Utau asked, her cheeks hotter than ever.

"I do love you." Kukai answered, lifting Utau's head up and kissing her. The only bad vibe in the room was around Ikuto.

"I love you too." Utau replied, leaning her head against Kukai. They both smiled happily.

"I'm bored. I'm out." Rima said, getting up. Nagi followed after her, as she went out. Ikuto took Amu's hand and dragged her outside, leaving Utau and Kukai alone.

As Amu stepped outside, a cold wind wrapped around her and she shivered. Ikuto noticed and put his jacket around her. Amu smiled up at him.

"Won't you get cold?" She asked.

"Why, worried about me?" He teased, smirking.

"Yes." Amu said, clenching her fists. Ikuto stopped, stunned.

"I am constantly." Amu admitted, turning her head away. She turned her head back to him.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Truth." He replied.

"Are you aware I love you?" Amu said, and Ikuto's eyes widened. He smiled and leaned down to her.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare."

"Kiss me again." Amu said, and Ikuto smiled. He kissed her, holding the back of her neck. He pulled away and smirked.

"Want to do something dirty?" Amu blushed bright red, a colour he'd never seen before.

"N-No! B-Bad…" She muttered.

"I'm your bad kitty, baby."

**Hope you liked it! Xxx Unless people want more, I don't update! **

**REVIEW! **

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


End file.
